


【all凯尔萨斯】牢笼

by erosshakki



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, 凯尔萨斯, 加里索斯, 卫兵特洛格达, 卫兵马库斯, 瓦斯琪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 凯尔萨斯被加里索斯元帅关进了达拉然紫罗兰监狱，而体内的魔瘾在一点点啃噬，但好在受到了两位卫兵的额外关照。前面对白引用自war3冰封王座战役。
Relationships: Kael'thas Sunstrider/Guard Marcus, Kael'thas Sunstrider/Guard Trogdar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【all凯尔萨斯】牢笼

摧毁盘踞在达拉然北部的亡灵天灾后，凯尔萨斯深鞠一躬，向瓦斯琪表达他由衷的谢意。“万分感谢，女士，没有你们相助我们必败无疑。但在接受你们援助的同时，我恐怕也把自己逼上了绝路。”  
瓦斯琪有些愤慨：“你效忠的人类眼里容不下异类，他的荣誉感就和他的肚量差不多。”  
“是出于忠诚和责任感。我才会向他还有这个……衰败的联盟低头。可如今，这些盟约就和我们覆灭的家园一样，如此陌生而疏远，”在战争中过度消耗法力后，凯尔萨斯滋生出一种源自灵魂深处的疲惫，“我只知道，我和我的同胞还有……更多的渴求。”  
瓦斯琪微微一笑，指尖轻触着自己的下颌，“这么说来，年轻的凯尔，你也许应该另谋出路了，去追寻力量和荣耀。”  
血精灵王子不得不承认自己现在的困境。“我也说不清楚，但自从故乡被毁，我和族人都感到了无尽的空虚……仿佛灵魂都快枯竭了。有一种……饥渴……让我们变得冷漠了。”  
娜迦抬起带有蹼膜的手掌，“那种饥饿感我懂，凯尔。你的族人和我们一样，都有魔瘾！一万多年来。魔法始终在你们的血管里流淌。如今你们的土地遭到了腐化，就连太阳之井也……”  
“我们被剥夺了力量，失去了我们与生俱来的权利，如果没有新的法力之源，我的族人必死无疑！”凯尔萨斯很是悲愤。  
瓦斯琪诱惑地说道：“世上的力量源泉可不止一处，凯尔，比如说……还有恶魔。”。  
听到向恶魔寻求能量，凯尔萨斯震惊不已，“这太荒唐了！女士，我们不会堕落至此的。”  
“你的厌恶之情我完全理解。不过——”  
此时，一名破法者突然禀报：“凯尔萨斯王子！大元帅加里索斯来了！随行的还有一整支部队！”  
凯尔萨斯知道加里索斯对于娜迦的态度，紧张地请求道：“遭了！瓦斯琪，你们快走吧，我无法保证你们的安全。”  
瓦斯琪点了点头，和她的部队迅速潜入了附近的河流之中，但这一切还是被加里索斯所目击。  
前锋骑士请示道：“是娜迦士兵！是否前往下游浅滩对他们进行阻击？”  
大元帅加里索斯手一挥，让联军将势单力孤的血精灵部队团团包围：“别管他们了！好啊……凯尔，你到底还是现出了原形！你勾结蛇怪的事我早就知道了，现在铁证如山，你们这些叛徒就等着被处决吧！”  
凯尔萨斯哀求道：“大人！求你放过我的手下，一切都是我的责——”  
“得了吧，我从来没信任过你们这些爱慕虚荣的精灵，吸纳你们加入你联盟从一开始就是个错误，这下你们可算遭报应了，把他们带走！”  
他的手臂被牢牢控住，被强制着摁住肩膀跪倒在地。一瞬间他想到了反抗，用仅剩的魔力烧穿这强加于他的枷锁，但……在加里索斯的大军面前这无疑等同于自杀，更何况会连累追随他的族人。  
尽管地上部分已是残垣断壁，但紫罗兰城堡的地下区域却得以保留。阴森冷寂的囚室是专门为关押那些大法师和异界魔物所设。这里隐藏着达拉然那些不为人知的黑暗秘密，与他百年来熟知的那个亲和、智慧的学城完全不同。此刻他也无暇感叹命运的无常，因为体内的魔瘾正一点点加剧侵蚀。  
委身于恶魔似乎也是个可行的选择了……  
凯尔萨斯满是恨意地凝视牢房栅栏外那几枚紫色的禁魔水晶，它们正在不间断地抽取他的法力。他渐渐陷落于自身的空虚，满头虚汗地背靠冰冷的墙壁，一点点滑坐了下去。  
我怎么能让族人背负这样的命运？对魔法的渴求会吞噬牢狱中的我们……  
负责看守的是两个年轻的人类卫兵。其中一个高个子的在围栏外讥讽道：“反正你也活不了多久，叛徒。天一亮，加里索斯大人就要处决你们了！”  
明天我就要被……处决？凯尔萨斯斥道：“我们自始至终都在为联盟效忠，甚至在加里索斯调走了主力部队的情况下依旧完成了所有的战略安排！只因为我寻求了娜迦的帮助，就要在战局如此被动的情况下处决我们所有人？”  
两个卫兵对视了一下，嘀咕了一阵后，个头偏矮的那个说道：“军令如此……你违抗了加里索斯大人的军令，落得这样的结局也在所难免。”  
凯尔萨斯知道跟他们也没什么好争论的，但怨气难平。“这是为什么！我和我的族人一直效忠联盟，却不能死在战场上！”  
“我只能劝你接受命运……”  
“我还怎么接受？明天我就要被处决了！”  
“闭嘴！你怎么不反省自己的过失呢！你怎么和蛇怪勾搭上的？现在接不接受也由不得你了！”高个子的士兵不耐烦地吼完，坐回围栏外的长凳。  
潮湿阴暗的地下牢房，禁魔水晶散发着悠远而甜腻的紫色光芒。凯尔萨斯忍受着自己的魔瘾，这是他第一次产生了如此强烈的空虚感，觉得灵魂已从体内抽离。他怀念纯净的法术能量在体内涌动、最后在指尖宣泄而出的那种快慰，但此刻自己的手掌只能无法控制地颤抖。他痛苦地将脸埋入掌间，只觉他竭力想要挽留的一切也如达拉然一般，早已轰然倒塌。  
很快，那个高个子的坐不住了：“马库斯，太阳一时半会升不起来，这些精灵让我有点犯怵。”  
“怕什么，反正有禁魔水晶，他们的魔力起不了作用。”  
“这些精灵法师！也就禁魔水晶能关住他们了。”  
长夜漫漫，他们喝着从废墟中翻出来的一箱达拉然葡萄酒，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，先是说起以前的村庄、小镇，又分析起当下时局，最后话题不出意外地落到了女人上。  
“我以前在铁匠铺做学徒，接待过一个女剑士，她找我师傅定制了一副手甲。那女人还挺好看的，我记得她脸上手上都是伤疤，还问我‘你的剑长好了吗？’我当时傻了吧唧地说，我没长剑。”  
“哈哈，她调戏你。以前村里有个姑娘喜欢我，但那时候我才十四，现在想想真是可惜了。”  
“唉……！没摸过女人就要上战场。”  
“我也没摸过。听说……接下来要往洛丹伦进发，那里是亡灵天灾的大本营。”  
想起暗淡的前途，两人陷入沉默，喝完一瓶酒，这才注意起那间昏暗的囚室。马库斯问道：“特洛格达，精灵怎么好久没动静了？”  
两人觉得有些奇怪，醉醺醺地在牢房外大呼小叫。凯尔萨斯虚弱地吁了口气，连手臂都不想挪动。  
“你别装死啊！”他们打开囚室，进去了踢了踢精灵的脚底。  
“他这是怎么了？”  
“大概是……禁魔水晶的原因吧？反正这些高等精灵没了法力就是废物。”  
“看到这些养尊处优的精灵老爷落得这个下场真是解气，加里索斯大人说他们一直在利用联盟。”  
“一群奸猾的家伙。他还是高等精灵的王子，难怪长得细皮嫩肉的。”  
“没有……没有！我们一直尽力维持这个联盟！但加里索斯为什么总想让我和我的族人送死！”凯尔萨斯睁开眼，虚弱地反驳到，汗水让他的发丝黏上脖颈，这是他魔瘾发作最强烈的一次。  
“你……没事吧。”马库斯俯下身观察。  
“别管他了，咱们继续喝酒。”特洛格达拎着酒瓶，觉得精灵是在博取同情伺机越狱，于是挡在了凯尔萨斯与牢房门口之间。  
“要不……也给他喝一点吧，他明天就要被处死了。”马库斯说。  
特洛格达没好气地说：“浪费，不如直接喝死他得了。”  
马库斯接过酒瓶，送到凯尔萨斯嘴边，托着瓶身让他抿了几口。葡萄酒将凯尔萨斯的嘴唇染成粉紫，冰冷的酒液暂时缓解了那噬骨的魔瘾，但很快就在他胃里倒腾了起来。凯尔萨斯跪倒在地，将葡萄酒全吐了出去。  
马库斯撇了撇嘴：“看来我们平民喝的酒，精灵老爷喝不惯。”  
“并不是！”凯尔萨斯喘息着回答，“战前我就长住达拉然，经常喝这种本地产的葡萄酒。这些禁魔水晶正在抽取我的法力，让我非常……不适。”  
“挺好，这样你才能老实呆在牢里。”特洛格达讥讽道。  
“我是无辜的。”凯尔萨斯夺过马库斯手里的酒瓶，自己猛灌了几口，想靠醉酒去盖过魔瘾，“为什么要让我和我的族人遭受这样的命运？是加里索斯构陷我！”  
“至少你也享受过了生活了，活了几百年几千年已经够久的了。哼，养尊处优的精灵，还是个王子。”  
凯尔萨斯已然喝光了剩下半瓶酒，向这两个看守倾诉起了自己的生平往事，“以精灵的标准我还很年轻，人生才刚刚开始……却就这样被莫名其妙地送进牢房。我大部分时间都是在达拉然度过的，平时主要在做一些火系魔法的研究，火魔法的能量聚集态……我也培训了许多高阶法师，但他们大多都死在了阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔那个屠夫手里，要么就是在达拉然的离奇地震中不幸罹难。”  
两个卫兵面面相觑，对于魔法他们可是一窍不通。“但是你至少有过很多女人吧。你这么英俊，还是个王子，那些高傲的精灵女人肯定天天围着你转。”  
凯尔萨斯擦了擦嘴角，葡萄酒留下了淡紫色的痕迹。“我的长相在我族中只能算是普通吧。我们奎尔萨拉斯都是结婚前守贞，我此生从未亲近过一个女人。”酒精让他的身体有些瘫软，忍受魔瘾煎熬的同时，他也陷入一种奇怪的自怜之中。  
“不可思议！”  
“你是不是身体有问题？”  
凯尔萨斯说话带着醉意，“我的身体非常正常。但现在看来，我这种洁身自好简直可笑至极，至死也没品尝过性爱的欢愉。”  
提及这个话题，囚室内尴尬地陷入沉默。两个卫兵望向凯尔萨斯。他脸颊微红，眼神也变得柔和，解开的领口露出细嫩的肌肤。  
“凯尔萨斯王子！如、如果你不介意的话，我想摸摸你的耳朵！我一直很好奇你们精灵的耳朵怎么能这么长！”借着酒劲，士兵马库斯摸上凯尔萨斯的长耳，感受着充满弹性的软骨与光滑的肤质。耳尖已经呈现出粉红，士兵的抚摸让精灵的身体有些绵软。  
“让我也摸下。”特洛格达看了很久，终于忍不住，一把拽住了精灵的右耳。  
“啊……”凯尔萨斯被拽疼了，不禁发出了一声呻吟，这在两位士兵听来格外诱惑，低头打量起醉醺醺的精灵。凯尔萨斯被人玩弄着双耳，闭上眼绞动着修长的双腿，魔瘾渐渐舒缓。  
“凯尔萨斯殿下！”马库斯突然搭上凯尔萨斯的肩膀。  
“怎么改称呼了？”凯尔萨斯抬起眼问道。  
“你就这么死了简直太可怜了！求你让我上一次吧！这样你也能了无牵挂地接受处决了！”马库斯突然激动地拉扯着凯尔萨斯的法袍。  
“你疯了吗！我们可都是男人！”这些话让凯尔萨斯大为光火，但也没做出任何反抗的举动。  
马库斯有些泄气，松开了手中那垂顺的精灵法袍，“这该死的战争……该死的亡灵天灾！我们其实都会死！但活着的时候为什么要留遗憾？”  
特洛格达大声嘲笑：“得了吧！别说这些精灵老爷了，任谁都是宁可一个人孤零零到死，也不会和你搞一次，哈——！”  
这两个人类虽然实在算不上英俊，但至少……非常年轻。凯尔萨斯缓缓解开了自己披风的搭扣，醉眼迷离地问道：“你是叫……马库斯吧。”  
卫兵马库斯直愣愣地盯着凯尔萨斯。  
他又看向另一个人类，“那么……你呢？”  
特洛格达惊得说不出话来。  
只见精灵王子脱下血红色的披风与法袍，纤长的手指一点点拽开衬衫拉绳，“算了，随便你叫什么。希望你俩能带给我最后的抚慰。”  
特洛格达惊愕地看着同伴和囚犯搂抱在一起。马库斯紧张地亲吻上精灵的长耳，双手一点点沿着凯尔萨斯的两肋往下，最后谨慎地伸入衬衫，试着揉捏那已然收紧的乳尖。凯尔萨斯有些脸红，抬起手臂让马库斯帮他脱下衬衫。金色长发在肩上批散开来，在昏暗的囚室中似乎映出些微光。略有些单薄的肩膀往下，是线条分明的胸腹肌肉，身体曲线又在腰部陡然收紧。  
“殿下……你的身材真好……”马库斯有些自惭形秽，特洛格达也焦渴地上下打量。  
凯尔萨斯应了一声，瘫软地在衣物上躺倒，诱惑地翻了个身。“是不是该进入下一环节了。”  
“是、应该是吧！”马库斯仔细端详着眼前长裤包裹着的紧窄臀部，觉得呼吸有些困难。他手忙脚乱地卸下自己的胸甲，又把锁子甲抛到一边，落地时沙沙作响。马库斯将凯尔萨斯雕花繁复的长靴拽下，双手伸到凯尔萨斯身下，解开了他的腰带，又将那长裤和衬裤一并褪了下去。  
凯尔萨斯已被脱得精光，偏头回望着人类，哼了一声，眼神像是在挑逗。马库斯顿觉下身绷得难受，急忙掏出了自己的那活儿，压在精灵身上，在那紧实的臀肉之间顶了几下。  
“唔……别这样。”凯尔萨斯觉得人类有些沉重，但这种亲昵的感觉让他觉得体内的魔瘾有所缓解。  
“我、我做错了？”  
特洛格达看得嘴里发干，润了下嘴里说道：“你伤到王子那尊贵的王室屁股了。”  
“那你说怎么做啊！”  
特洛格达让马库斯分开凯尔萨斯的臀肉，将酒瓶里的残酒倒在穴口。“应该给王子殿下松快一下，再给他开苞。”  
“是吗？”马库斯问道。  
凯尔萨斯稍稍抬起下身，让马库斯蘸了蘸淌下的葡萄酒，用手指一点点探入后庭。“唔……”他并不感到反感这种侵入，反倒摇动自己的臀部，享受着指尖在体内挤按带来的浅淡快慰，“继续。”  
于是马库斯伸进另一根手指，又试着转动、进出那紧致的穴口。  
“啊……”凯尔萨斯发出一声轻叹，按压这个靠前的位置让他非常舒服，前端渐渐溢出一些透明的液体。  
马库斯恳求道，“凯尔萨斯殿下……我现在就想进入你！”  
凯尔萨斯回望向人类腿间的昂扬，羞愧点了点头，将脸埋入衣物，颤抖着分开双腿。他惊恐地感到坚硬的器具一点点顶了进来，不断填充着肉体与灵魂的空虚。进到一半时有些干涩，特洛格达又帮着倒了些酒液，看着同伴继续侵入精灵。  
“凯尔、你后面夹得我好舒服……”马库斯双手撑着地面，在精灵耳后喘息着问道，“我能动下吗？”  
凯尔萨斯的迎合让马库斯开始急切地抽动。精灵体内很热，将器具裹得很紧。马库斯控住精灵的胯部，让他跪伏在自己身前，俯身不断顶撞着先前那个位置，进出也更为顺畅。凯尔萨斯的喘息声渐渐变得粗重，彻底忘却了体内的魔瘾，只感到深入灵魂的快慰一阵阵冲击着自己，终于隐忍地呻吟起来。  
“他还挺享受的。”特洛格达觉得下体在猛顶腰甲。终于，精灵王子不顾羞耻地配合着插入的节奏，身子不断向后顶撞，接合出发出湿濡的声响。  
“凯尔、哦凯尔！我快出来了……”马库斯哪经得住这个，用力握住凯尔萨斯的纤腰，将自己的精华全部灌注在精灵体内，喘息着说道：“抱歉、我没坚持住……”  
“……没事的。”凯尔萨斯脸颊通红，很是意犹未尽。抽离后，酷刑般的魔瘾渐渐降临，还夹杂着亟待填满的肉欲。  
“该我了吧。”特洛格达将马库斯推开，急不可耐地揉捏着凯尔萨斯那圆润的臀部。他将自己的坚挺掏了出来，推扶着顶入精灵那诱人的孔洞，“还真是……我也算是玩过精灵了。”  
“啊——！”粗鲁的抽插让凯尔萨斯很不适应，哀求道：“别这样……好疼！”  
“真是……太舒服了……你死了可太可惜了……”特洛格达按住凯尔萨斯，连操了几十下，又折起精灵的左腿，让他侧过身，换了个姿势继续发泄自己的欲望。适应后凯尔萨斯不断发出欢愉的叫声，魔瘾在肉欲中暂时纾缓。  
“马库斯，让王子殿下更开心一些。”特洛格达使了个眼色，马库斯握住凯尔萨斯腿间的硬起，缓慢套弄了起来，怕弄疼了他。  
“啊……别……不要……”凯尔萨斯大声呻吟，很像是因为疼痛。前所未有的快感让他几乎神志不清，身体在两人个人类的玩弄中几欲登顶。  
“王子你可真能叫唤……我也要射在你的屁股里……”  
随后就是轻微的噗的一声。  
特洛格达猛地一顶，埋在凯尔萨斯体内的器具突然增粗一圈，这快感让凯尔萨斯几乎背过气去。  
但马库斯发出了惊恐的嚎叫，往后翻倒在地。  
凯尔萨斯偏过头，只见一支闪着魔光的箭矢穿透了特洛格达的胸膛。  
特洛格达双眼圆瞪，不可思议地低头看向自己的胸口，随后魔箭迸发出电弧，将他的上半身炸得四分五裂，但下半身还保持着原来的姿势。血液和尸块溅得到处都是。  
凯尔萨斯惶恐地推开死后射精、还陷在自己体内的特洛格达下半段，抹去溅入眼中的血点，看到瓦斯琪出现在牢房外。  
“无耻的歹徒！你们的末日到了！”  
“不——！”他还没来得及制止，瓦斯琪的魔法箭矢就射入了马库斯的腹部。马库斯看了眼凯尔萨斯，棕色的双眼中只有绝望……  
随后也在精灵眼前被炸成了无数尸块。  
“抱歉凯尔，我……来迟了。”娜迦打开牢笼，满是懊恼与对凯尔萨斯的同情。  
曾经鲜活的生命瞬间化为一片血污与尸骸。凯尔萨斯感觉到喷溅在身上的热血在迅速冷却，以及逐渐回归的魔瘾。  
好在……发现了一个能偶尔用来缓解魔瘾的办法。


End file.
